Zhu Xian Fairy Tail Style
by Tho Nguyn657
Summary: A sad, a little bit tragedy and romantic love story in a fantasy world. A normal teenager, because of the fate, has become the one who has the world's fate key. Join Natsu Dragneel and his maturation to see that a man's maturation is not easy. I'm suck at summary, so please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Zhu Xian Fairy Tail chapter 1: Prolouge

Intro

Time: unknown, should be long, long time ago.

Location: Shenzhou

天地不仁, 以万物为诌狗! (Note 1)

There are no gods in this world; however, since the beginning of history, human beings observed the phenomena occurring around them. Various assortments of strange occurrences, unable to be created or withstood by human capabilities, appeared: lightning, storms as well as many other natural disasters cause death and destruction. As result, humans thought that above there are nine heavens containing the myriad gods; while below exist the nine nether-worlds containing the spirits and ghosts, in hell.

So, the rumor of gods spread around the world. Many humans created their own imaginary gods, praying for days and night; hoping for protection from suffering and harm.

Since ancient times, every living thing must die and meet its end; however, due to fear of Yama (The Lord of Death), humans began to seek the secrets of immortality.

When placed in comparison with other creatures human beings face physical disadvantage; however, they use everything available for advantage. Operating in the willful search of immortality many intelligent people, one after another, spent their entire lives seeking. So far, although true immortality has not been found, select cultivators are able to control significant power within a mortal body. Utilizing the strength of espers some could even deeply affect the world; harnessing powers as strong as thunder. By legend, such people were even said to live for thousands of years without succumbing to the ravages of death. As people's thoughts turned to the world of the immortals, larger and more significant numbers began the pursuit of spiritual cultivation.

Shenzhou is a wide and boundless land, especially the Central Plains, bearing the most fertile of soil. Nine tenths of the world's population inhabited the rich localities. However, the wastelands surrounding the Central Plain were dangerous. The landscapes where perilous to travel and inhabited by dangerous beasts and poisonous plants; even the people were barbarians who guzzle blood and consume flesh. Legends speak of spiritual beasts which still inhabit the dark valley and forests.

Today, many people continue the search for immortality. The land of Shenzhou is wide, providing home to many wise individuals with diverse beliefs. Immortality, to this day, still has not been found and the cultivators have begun to split into different factions, of both Good and Evil, with conflicts arising between them.

With immortality still in the distance, the power brought forth from cultivation became of important focus to many people.

Today, the Good became strong, while the Evil hid themselves. The three main factions of the good were Jadeon, Skysong and Incense.

Our story began at Jadeon.

Note 1: a saying that complain nature abandon them, and they are being treated as dog


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Jadeon

Mount Jadeon is the highest mountain located in the Central Plain. To the west of the mountain is the river Hong Chuan; to the east lay Sunstream City; its geographic location is significant.

Mount Jadeon stretches for hundreds of miles and has seven peaks. Each peak reaches from into the clouds. Forest, rare ores, animals, waterfalls, and many of its other features are known world-wide.

However, the most famous aspect of Mount Jadeon is the faction which resides there - Jadeon

Jadeon had a long history, having been established more than two thousand years ago. Now, the faction is the leader of the Good. It was said that the founder of Jadeon was a wandering fortune teller, traveling throughout the world. At the age of forty-nine, he passed by Mount Jadeon; he could see the great spiritual power of it. Immediately he proceeded to transcend the mountain. Within a secret cave located there he unearthed an ancient tome. The tome contained a number of different types of magic; all of them were very powerful.

So, for twenty years, he inhabited the cave and studied the tome; doing so he achieved a little of its attainment. After he left Jadeon, although he could not be the single strongest individual in the world, he was among the highest in strength. Subsequently, he returned to Mount Jadeon and founded a faction by the same name: Jadeon. The tome was comprised of Taoist ideas and, as such, he also dressed in appropriately Taoist clothing. He began to refer to himself as "Mister Jadeon." Later people referred to him as Master Jadeon.

Master Jadeon died at the age of three hundred and sixty-seven years and left behind ten adopted disciples. Before his death he told them: "According to my knowledge, Mount Jadeon is a rare spiritual location. We Jadeon maintain control over this mountain. We will burgeon into the largest of all factions; never relinquish this mountain. You must remember! Must remember!"

All ten of the disciples nodded and believed the words of Master Jadeon. After a hundred years, as the gods love to play tricks on people; or, that Master Jadeon's prediction was somehow incorrect, Jadeon did not become the largest faction. Instead, its strength was diminishing.

Out of the ten disciples many met unfortunate ends; two died early, four more were killed during duels, one was permanently disable, another disappeared. Only two disciples remained and, after another fifty years, the occurrence of an earthquake took the life of another, leaving only one of the initial ten alive. Because of the tome that Master Jadeon had located, many conflicts arose; if Master Jadeon had not left some powerful defense seals, Jadeon would already be gone.

As such events continued over four hundred years Jadeon still showed no signs of rising. All six of the peaks had been ransacked and taken control of except for the lone Peak of Widows. Bandits had now inhabited the other six peaks as their base. Many people thought Jadeon was behind all this; however, no matter how hard Jadeon tried to explain and to drive the bandits away, they could not establish the strength to complete the task.

Until thirteen hundred years ago, situations begun to shift.

Perhaps, Master Jadeon's predictions began to take hold, or the gods were growing weary and no longer fooling humans. At that time, in the eleventh generation, a disciple arose who is gift; and who, in the future, will be leader of all-Master Jade Leaf.

After he entered into Jadeon, he took only a year to learn everything that Wu Feng Zi, Jade Leaf's master, had to teach him. After a second year he could almost defeat Wu Feng Zi in cultivation. Wu Feng Zi is so happy and surprised by the outcome that he passed the tome to Jade Leaf. Jade Leaf went to the Moontop Hollow where he remained for thirteen years without leaving.

The night he emerged from Moontop Hollow was full moon and that night the entire Peak of Widows was lit as though it were morning. Strong wind arose, the roar of dragons filled the Mount Jadeon, a violet light struck at the sky, then Moontop Hollow opened, Maser Jadeon Leaf came out with white hair and light surrounding him; everyone thought he had become an immortal.

He then smiled to Wu Feng Zi, "Master please wait, disciple (note1) need to finish something. I will return tomorrow."

No one understood what he meant; the next day, Master Jade Leaf returned having slain the bandits on the other six peaks. Master Jade Leaf suddenly became the most famous person.

After one year had passed, Wu Feng Zi passed the Head of Jadeon to Master Jade Leaf. In fifty years, Jadeon became one of the main factions, and after two hundred years, Jadeon became the leader of the Good.

Master Jade Leaf died at the age of seven hundred and fifty, but only had seven disciples. Seven peaks were given to seven disciples. The main peak is Peak of Widows, where the Head of Jadeon live.

Now, Jadeon maintained nearly a thousand disciples. It was the main faction alongside Skysong and Incense; and, the Head of Jadeon, Master Doyel Shen, was the strongest person in the world.

At the foot of Jadeon, fifty miles North West from Sunstream City, there was a village by the name of "Grasstemple Village." The village consisted of around forty houses of families. They traded firewood with Jadeon to earn money. People from the village saw Jadeon were flying around everyday and, because of such, they saw Jadeon as gods; Jadeon always take care of the villagers.

That day, dark clouds were coming.

The Mount Jadeon with dark cloud above it appeared to be a little frightening.

The villagers, however, have seen such phenomena thousands of times. No one even bothers to pay heed to it and the children, of course, don't care.

"Brat, where are you going?" a shout, with a little laughter, came from a large child, around ten years old leading four to five other children all chasing one more. The boy running away was about two years younger than the large child. With a smile on his face he continued running and turned his face back sometime to make a grimace.

"Natsu Dragneel, I dare you to keep running!" the big kid shouted again.

Natsu Dragneel responded, "you think I am idiot!" then he ran even faster.

As they ran, they got closer to the broken temple at the east of the village.

Natsu Dragneel rushed into the temple, and got tripped by the bottom of the door. The child from behind jumped and sat on him, and the big kid laughed, "I caught you."

Natsu Dragneel rolled his eyes, "that doesn't count. You cheated, how does that count?"

The boy blinked and said, "when did I cheat?"

Natsu Dragneel said, "Gray Fullbuster, you dare to say you didn't put the door down there?"

Gray Fullbuster shouted, "no way!"

Natsu Dragneel turned his head, and not gave in. Gray Fullbuster became furious. He grabbed Natsu Dragneel 's neck, said angrily, "if I catch you, you lose. You give up?"

Natsu Dragneel didn't listen.

Gray Fullbuster tightened his grip, "you give up?"

Natsu Dragneel 's face began to turn red, but still not saying a word.

The more angry Gray Fullbuster became, the more strength he used, and was repeating the same word over and over again.

Other kids began to step back, leaving two ignorant children.

Suddenly a Buddhist phrase came out from the temple, "Amitabha, stop it."

A bony hand appeared, a flick on Gray Fullbuster 's hand. Baye felt like he was being shocked by lighting, his hands let go.

Natsu Dragneel took a deep breath. They looked at each other and reflected on what just happened.

Gray Fullbuster said, " Natsu, sorry, I didn't know..."

Natsu Dragneel shook his head, "I am alright. Huh, who are you?"

They looked at the temple and saw an old monk standing there, wearing an old cassock, dirty from top to bottom. His hand held a string of jade prayer beads with green glow. There was a dark purple orb mixed between the jade beads.

Note 1: not using "I" is a respect way to say to others.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Confuse

The old monk did not respond. He peered down at the boys, looked at Baye a few more moments then thought "very good potential, but why such a bad temper?"

Natsu Dragneel stepped forward and said "hey, who are you? Why have I never seen you before?"

Grasstemple Village was near Jadeon. The inhabitants were mainly Taoist (Dagos); so, Buddhists (Fuwa) were rare near here which was why Shaw Danon was curious.

The old monk looked at him with a smile on his face and responded, "Young donor, your life was at stake. All you needed to do is give up. Had this old monk not helped you, you might have died already!"

Natsu Dragneel stood there a moment and thought about what the old monk had just said; however, he could not find an answer for him. All he could do was stand there.

Gray Fullbuster glared at the old monk and pulled on Natsu Dragneel 's hand saying, " Natsu Dragneel, this old monk is weird, don't bother with him." Then Gray Fullbuster pulled Natsu Dragneel out of the temple; the other children followed behind them.

Natsu Dragneel looked back at the temple. The sky was getting dark, but he was still able to see the old monk in the standing in the temple lonely, but the face was getting fuzzy.

※※※

Midnight.

Thunder roared. The night wind blew. The dark clouds were coming.

A storm was coming, with a thirst for blood.

The old monk still in the temple, meditating, looked up, Mount Jadeon is getting hazy, with no sound of people, only the sounds of wind and thunder.

A great storm!

As lightning flashed, it lit up the temple for a second, the old monk was already standing at the door. Looking at the sky, he frowned.

At the west-end of the village, a black gas appeared. The old monk, standing in the temple, stared at the gas.

Suddenly, the black gas spiraled, like a tornado, moving toward to the temple. Traveling at great speed; the monk could see Gray Fullbuster was within the black gas.

The old monk did not hesitate, his skinny body leaped into the black gas.

From an unknown place in the dark, a sound of surprise came, "huh?"

After a few moments, the black gas stopped and circled above the temple. The old monk carried Gray Fullbuster down, a part of his cassock had been torn off.

Under the weak light, Gray Fullbuster 's eyes were closed; breathing steadily, difficult to tell if he was sleeping or fainted.

The old monk didn't put Baye down. Looking up at the black gas, he said, "Mister's skill is deeply profound; why are you attacking a little child? What a shame."

A voice responded from within the darkness; "and who are you? How you dare to interrupt my plan?"

The old monk did not answer, but said, "this is near Mount Jadeon, if Jadeon knew that you, sir, are killing people here, I am fear for you, sir, will have a really difficult time."

The man in the darkness responded, with disdain, "What is Jadeon? They only have a large number of people. You old bald-headed monk, give me that boy now."

The old monk clasped his hands together responding, "Amitabha, monks are mercy. This old monk must not give the child to you."

The man in the darkness responded, "stupid bald head, you want to die."

As he spoke, a red light began flashing; Yin energy and ghostly spirits instantly flooded the temple.

"Poison Blood Banner!" the old monks face turned angry. "Animal! You practice that type of evil item, against nature and harm the people. I must not let you go!"

The voice did not respond, except for a cold laugh; suddenly, the sky turned red, the scent of blood permeated the air, a two yard banner appeared, ghostly wails grew louder, and the sound of bones crushing filled the air.

"Bald head, die!" the man in the black smoke shouted, and a ghostly face appeared on the banner bearing three horns, four eyes, pointed teeth, long fangs, the eyes on the ghost's face opened, "Roar!" it became solid, arising out of the banner, attacking towards to the old monk.

The old monk grew even more angry; the more powerful the Poison Blood Banner is, the more people need to be killed to power it. With the power of the banner the man is using, it must be fueled by at least three hundreds people's blood.

That person is heartless!

The ghost is getting closer, old monk still didn't put Baye down, using the left hand which is holding the Jade Prayer Beads, he drew a circle in mid air, forming Lion Mark, gold light flash on the fingertips, a golden wheel appeared, blocking the ghost.

"All you have is just a little..." he not finish the word "trick", when he felt his right arm got bitten by something, the body become numb with paralysis, eyes grew black, the wheel is about to fall.

The ghost's face forehead separated in half, a large eye appeared, destroyed the wheel and hit hard against the monk's chest.

The old monk fell back, Gray Fullbuster dropped to the ground, the old monk's ribs broke, he fell onto the wall with so much force that the wall collapsed.

"HAHAHAHA..." the man laughed wildly.

The old monk stood up, blood spouted out from his mouth, dying the cassock crimson. The poison is getting closer to his heart.

He looked at Gray Fullbuster; he saw a colorful centipede coming out from his clothes. Size of a palm with 7 tails, each tail has its own individual color; very beautiful, but containing horror within.

"Seven Tails Centipede!" the monk's voice let out as a low groan.

The black smoke growing heavier on his face, blood kept on flowing out from the mouth, seemed like he was going to fall, but not willing to. He look up at the black gas, "you hid that rare poison in that boy and waited, hiding your strength, finding the right time to attack me, you are after my life are you?"

The man in the gas gave a cold laugh "hehehe; right, I am after you Jura bald head. Had I not done this, it's not easy to face your Skysong skills. Now hurry and give me Sinister Orb; in return, I will give you the antidote for Seven Tails Centipede, so you can live!"

Jura smiled, "shame that my name has 'zhi' (note1), and cannot stand the thought of you practicing Poison Blood Banner; as such, there is no way that I could want to give you Sinister Orb." His face growing more serious, "If you want me to give you the evilest thing in this world, never think about it!"

The man in the dark got mad, "then go see your Buddha!" The ghost appeared again, it turned, and flew toward to Jura.

Jura roared, the cassock flapped wildly despite the lack of wind, his body looked bigger than before, left hand filled with strength, the string of Jade Prayer Bead broke, jade light flashed, the beads flew in front of Jura, only the purple orb fell straight toward to the ground.

Jura 's hand turns, and catches the falling orb, both hands forming Vase Mark, the whole body shone with gold light, and his mouth shouted, "Yan, Ma, Ne, Ba, Mi, Mou!"

"Six Words Incantation!"

When Jura said "Mou", all of the Jade Beads lit up, the ghost came near, but couldn't advance anymore. It froze in mid air.

Although he blocked it, his body still shook and fell back a little, the Seven Tails Centipede is the most powerful poison, even with a hundred years of Fuwa practice, its still hard to defend against it. But on his face, a smile appeared.

"Dai!"

Jura made a Lion Roar, a Bead broke into pieces, forming the word "Buddha", striking at the ghost.

The ghost screamed, the red light began to retreat. The man in the dark said, "You bald head!"

He tried to do something, seven, eight Jade bead turn into the word Buddha and hit against the ghost. When the ninth bead hit, five eyes smacked and the ghost fell on the ground, turning into blood.

At the same time, Jura coughed out blood, again, the blood had already turned black.

"Ah!" a scream came from the entrance of the the temple.

Jura and the man looked at the door, they saw Natsu Dragneel; Natsu Dragneel stared, horrified, at the scene.

The Seven Tails Centipede flew, as fast as lighting, toward to Natsu Dragneel.

Jura pointed, a Bead flew between Natsu Dragneel and the centipede; the centipede, knowing the power of the Bead, flew upward, into the black smoke.

The man in the smoke said, "Hehe, you are deserving to be known as Skysong's Four Divine Monk, you can defend against my 'King of Poison Blood' while heavily injured, but you got poisoned by Seven Tails Centipede, how long you think you can survive? Now hurry and give me Sinister Orb."

Jura 's eyes start to spout out black blood, "even if I am going to die, I need to kill you, devil!"

All the beads lit up, flew toward the black smoke, the bead that chased the Seven Tails Centipede went behind and ambushed him.

"Bang, Bang, Bang" green light shone everywhere, all the black smoke dispersed; a man in a black cloak descended slowly, his face could not be seen; only his eyes, a sword was tied on his back.

Jura said, "Sir, you are very strong, why not show your face?"

"Bald head, today I must kill you!"

He took his sword out, the sword has soft light, luminescent but not hurting the eyes.

"Nice sword," Jura said.

The man walked seven steps, sword pointing toward the sky, saying:

"九天玄刹，化为神雷。  
煌煌天威，以剑引之!" (Note 2)

Dark clouds gathered, lightning began flashing, huge storm started roaring.

"Thunderblade!" Jura said with surprise.

"You are Jadeon!"

Note 1: Zhi mean wisdom  
Note 2: "Rage of Nine Skies, turn to divine thunder.  
Might of heaven, arrive at this sword!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Wish

Natsu's eyes had never witnessed a night such as this; the clouds had never hung so close to the ground as the darkness of this night. The thunder had never roared so loudly; lightning had never flashed so harshly, making it almost difficult for him to see.

It was as though the sky was falling down.

He stood there, watching the old monk and the man in the black glare at each other, as if it were a battle of wits.

Suddenly, he heard a loud clap of thunder, so loud the shock made his ears buzz, before bearing witness to a streak of lightning race across the sky; coming down into the earth and falling on top of the man's sword.

At that moment, the man in black clothes body swelled, his eyes wide open as though it were about to burst apart. Meanwhile, all of Grasstemple was lit by strong light as bright as the dawn.

Lightning dancing upon the tip of the sword in the night is so beautiful that Shaw Danon lost his breath; and, in the eyes of Jura, he appeared to be excited.

"Is this the true power of the Taoists?"

The man only released a loud shout; his left hand pointed at Puzhi, thunder roared and the sword dashed toward Jura leaving a dark trail of scorched earth on the ground behind it.

Jura took three steps backward, removed the mark, clasped his palms together; cheeky, solemn, his whole body lit up with faint golden light. Jura whispered: "my Buddha of compassion!"

"Pop," all the remaining seven jade beads shatter in front of Jura; they took the huge form of the word "Buddha"; so bright that it could not be seen.

The next moment, lightning and the word Buddha, clashed together.

Suddenly, Natsu felt his heart begin to race; it was as though all of his body's blood flowed in reverse in an instant. His limbs grew soft and he choked for breath; in this moment, the wind stopped, the thunder stopped, the entire world stopped.

Then, he flew backward involuntarily; without even a chance to feel afraid he witnessed bright white light, even brighter than the sun in the sky. Then, the Grasstemple fell apart.

His heart felt empty, all he could hear was fierce wind sweeping in his ear.

He felt terrified, subconsciously he wished to curl up; but, feeling powerless, he had flown to the unknown.

In his head, the idea arose: "Am I dying?"

Intense fear, sudden palpitations in his heart, his body broken into a cold sweat; trembling, slightly.

When standing in front of death, how to face it?

He passed out, unconscious.

※ ※ ※

Jura slowly walked over; shambling, carrying Gray and Natsu to a slightly cleaner area. Placing the two children on the ground he felt a pain in his body, it almost split; no longer able to cope, he collapsed.

He inspected his chest; through the burned cassock, faintly visible, he could see a surge of black gas has gradually encircled the chest leaving only a small place uninvaded.

A smile slowly arose on his face as his arms reached into his clothes. His hand trembling, moving shakily and slowly, drew out a red pill; about the size of a fingertip.

Jura sigh and whispered: "Hard to believe Dr. Zeref was right; I still need to take his 'Three Days Death Pill' at the end."

He hesitated then finally nodded and swallowed the pill.

Then, he looked up to see the mountains.

Finally it begin to rain.

Mount Jadeon stands in the wind and rain, hazy mystery.

"Taoist surgical precision in its method is truly wonderful, it contains godly power. If used together with my Fuwa teachings, accenting each other, it may be possible to discern the secret of immorality. It is a pity that Master Doyel Shen is far stronger than me; like the three of my shixiongs, cannot relinquish faction differences and positions. Alas!"

Jura gave a long sigh; looking back, his sight fell on the two children. The rain, growing stronger, wet their hair and faces. Grasstemple was destroyed, there is no nearby place around to block the wind and rain.

His mind suddenly grew tight, he could not help but worry for the two children. He had been forced to use his spirit to form the "Fawin Wisdom" and relied on the Buddhist treasure "Jade Prayer Beads" to create a strong anti-Felkin power in order to block the strength of that man's "Thunderblade"; the backlash having hit him caused him to run away. However, Jura is badly injured and poisoned; even his last chances of survival vanished. His only option, to use the "Three Days Death Pill" he received from Dr. Zeref, extended his life by three days only.

"That devil was injured; however, I did not hurt him on the inside. After I have departed, he will turn back to kill the witnesses. At that time it will not be only the two children; I am afraid that all of the village people's lives will be at risk. This...this...this...What should I do?"

Jura 's mind was growing confused; although his knowledge was very high, one day he must die. Also, he found himself worrying about the lives of innocent people; however, that man seems to have a high status in Jadeon, if Puzhi rushed up the mountain for help his fears would be of no benefit.

In his mind the situation is most regrettable; however, there is something else that is a major wish in his life. A task he wishes to see completed. As he stands today as one of four Skysong's Divine Monks, admired by the world, honored by others; but for him, more important was, the riddle behind life and death, untying the knot of immortality. However, fifty years ago, he had already come to realize however long he had practiced Fuwa teachings he could only enhance the skill of his practice; he could not solve the riddle of life and death.

He pondered over a few decades; the developments in his thinking have been unprecedented. Today, the Fuwa, Dagos and Felkin reign as the most prosperous three religions, deeply seated in magic. Felkin has developed a bad reputation, having done things in many cruel ways that people could not take; however, Dagos, intensive training with wonderful skills combined with Fuwa teachings, each having their strength, joined in learning; they will be able to break the dead-knot.

But such a prospect had never been pursued; he had always been against by his open-minded shixiongs. They were saying it is evil thinking. He visited many different Dagos factions, Jadeon alone he had visited several times; however, every time Master Doyal Shen refused.

Thinking of this, he let out a smile; quite self-deprecating the thought arose: there is only three-days left to live now, what use is there to wanting to live forever?

Although he is open-minded, seeing the two children laying on the ground and, unable to think of any good way, he looked instead to the left. Seeing, in the distance, there is a pine tree which can still block a little wind and rain; better than nothing, he picked up the two children and managed to walk there.

Unable, that is, until he came to stand under the tree; carefully putting the two children down Jura, exhausted, suddenly sat down and gasped for breath.

天地不仁, 以万物为诌狗!

This is a Daoist saying, with a sort of mournful rage, come from the mouth of Jura.

The sky is dark as ink, covering the world. Dark clouds grow lower to the earth, the rain comes down from the sky; cold wind blows, every raindrop on the face brings coldness into the heart.

He looked at the sky, slowly recoiling at the sight; looks at the two children and whispers, "two young donors, old monk wants to help, but does not have the strength. Everything happened because of me, but the harm came to you two; sin!" He lets out a sigh, "if you two were Jadeon disciples, now at Mount Jadeon, among all those people; it should be more safe, but now..."

Suddenly, Jura 's mouth dropped open shocked; he kept repeating, "Jadeon disciple, Jadeon disciple" his mind racing, seemed to think of something and had gone blank of the eyes. After a few moments, his whole body began to sweat.

Then, within his eyes, for an unknown reason the excitement began to appear again.

He laughed, traces of madness could be heard within the laughter

"Amazing, amazing! Although I am not able to live for long, if I pass one of them Fuwa practice, then put him in Jadeon to practice Dagos; isn't it like two birds with one stone, able to save both their lives and still complete my wish!"

His mind settled on the task, his whole existence was very excited, cheeks flushed, eyes bloodshot, subconsciously he looked at Gray and stretched his hands out. But once they were half out he stopped, thought within his mind: "This is very important, today the difference of faction is very important; especially learning secret teachings behind a master, if people find out he will die certainly. Gray is excellent quality, if he is in Jadeon the masters will pay a lot of attention to him. At his young age I am afraid that he cannot hide this big secret!"

Once he thought of this, his mind began to turn; his eyes followed, turning to Natsu, remembering the day he would rather to die than give up by his stubborn temper. Puzhi nodded his head and said: "Quality is not that good, but that does not matter; your future is dependent upon yourself."

Finished thinking, he did not hesitate; he reached out and hit Natsu a few times, using the last of his strength to wake him up.

※ ※ ※

Natsu woke up, eyes blurred and ears ringing. It took a while before they returned to normal and could see things in front of himself; suddenly, his jaw dropped in shock.

He could see the old monk, wounded everywhere on his body, sitting in front of him. The left side of his body was burned, blackened and ugly; his face had a heavy, dark air about him. He looked as though he was about to die. He could not tell why, but the old monk appeared to be excited; smiling. In addition to this Natsu could also see his friend Baye laying on the ground to the side, unconcious.

"What are you, you doing?" Natsu froze for a long while before asking.

Jura did not answer, instead he looked at him and asked: "young donor, it's raining here; you are a child, why come to this remote place?"

Natsu was slightly startled and responded: "I saw you standing in the temple at dusk, then I saw it's going to rain and knew the temple is in poor repair; I thought it will be cold, so I came to give you something to eat."

Jura 's lip moved a little, placing his palms together he said: "Good, good. All things are fated, destined to be, my Buddha of compassion."

Natsu curiously responded: "What did you say?"

Jura smiled, "old monk is saying that it seems young donor and I have been meant to meet each other. If that is so, old monk practices a special set of incantations; perhaps, young donor would be willing to learn them?"

Natsu responded: "What is an incantation?"

Jura was surprised, then laughed; he stretched out bony hands, touched Shaw Danon's head and said: "it is nothing complicated, just teaching you some breathing methods. After you learn them, I also need for you to promise me a few things, okay?"

Natsu seemed to understand, simultaneously, seemed not to but still responded: "Say it."

Jura said: "You never talk about this to anyone else, even to your closest relatives you can not speak of this, can you do that?"

Natsu nodded his head and replied: "I know, I will not say even under threat of death."

Jura 's heart was startled, seeing his young age but his face marked by perseverance; the rain bearing down like blade and sword wet his small face, looking slightly wan and shallow.

Jura suddenly took a deep breath and dropped his eyes, no longer able to see him the mouth continued: "In addition, you must practice this everyday, you cannot practice in front of people, only do it in the middle of the night when no one is near by. Finally, if it is not related to life and death you cannot use this practice; otherwise, there will be trouble."

Here, he again opened his eyes; staring at Natsu he said: "can you do that?"

Natsu hesitated, tilted his head to one side and scratched it. He looked confused, but eventually gave a heavy nod.

Jura smiled, and then did not say much; he began to pass Shaw Danon a set of words.

The words are not really long, only about a thousand in total; however, they are difficult to comprehend and steeped in meaning. Natsu used all of his effort and, after about six hours, he had memorized everything.

Jura waited until he memorized everything, then gave a sigh of relief and looked extremely tired. He looked at Shaw Danon with deep compassion in his eyes and said: "old monk has spent his whole life practicing Fuwa skills but has never thought to have a disciple; now, at the edge of death, it is destined for you to be my disciple. Say, you should know my name." He paused and said: "I am known as Jura, a Skysong monk. Uh, child, do you know what Skysong Temple is?"

Natsu thought, shook his head.

Jura laughed, said: "what a child." Then, he remembered something; he took out a deep purple bead, looked at it a few more times then gave it to Shaw Danon and said: "You take this bead and hide it. Do no allow outsiders to see. Once you settle down, find a cliff and throw it away; then, all will be fine. Also, the name I just revealed to you; you must not talk to anyone about it."

Natsu took the bead and replied: "understood."

Jura touched his head, saying "You and I have fated bond, perhaps in the next life we will meet at the end? Child, you bow to me three times, call me master!"

Natsu looked at Jura, he was surprised to find that his smile had withdrawn in place of a solemn look. He nodded, called out "Master." Then fell to his knees in prostration, knocking his head on the floor three times. He had just finished knocking and was about to rise when he hear Jura give a whispered laugh, laughter symbolizing a deep grief.

When Natsu lifted his head he felt the back get hit, his eyes blacked out and he fell unconscious again.

Note:  
Shixiong mean older disciple brother,  
Shi mean master, disciple related,  
xiong mean older brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Surprise Change

Morning, the rain finally stopped.

The rain drops on the tree are crystal clear, slipping quietly from the edge of the leaves; dropping down, making a beautiful arc in the air, landing on Natsu's face.

Ice coldness woke Natsu up, he opened his eyes, unconsciously cried out: "Master," but there is no one, only Gray asleep beside him.

Everything seemed like a dream.

But, judging by the broken Grasstemple, and his sleeping friend, he knew that it was all true.

He started thinking for a moment, shook his head, went to Gray 's side and shoved him hard. Baye's mouth muttered a few words, slowly woke up, rubbed his eyes; before saying a word, he felt a chill hit and could not help but sneeze.

His eyes opened and looked surprised to find himself and Natsu wet, resting under a pine tree; he could not help but feel stunned, said: "didn't I sleep at home, how did I get here?"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and said: "I don't know, but I am very cold; let go back quickly."

Gray has all sorts of questions on his mind, but it is really cold out. Immediately he nodded, got up and ran to the village with Natsu.

Upon arriving at the village, the two find things to be not quite right; usually, by this time, the villagers should be up. Today, however, is extremely quiet; even shadows are not to be seen and, with the blowing of the morning breeze a faint bloody smell was in the air.

The two looked at each other, seeing surprise in each other's eyes, while quickening their pace as they ran to the village. It doesn't take long for them to reach the entrance of the village; the view reveals the ground in the middle of the village to be covered, more than forty families of Grasstemple village, two hundred people, old and young, men and women, are strewn about the ground; the bodies stiffened into corpses, rivers of blood, flies buzzing about, the stench of blood wafting through the air.

Gray and Natsu, surprised to see such a terrible scene, out of shock, screamed and fainted.

※ ※ ※

After an unknown span of time, Natsu awoke; suddenly sat up, panting, his hands trembling slightly. When he fainted, his mind was full of the faces of evil, bloody bones of the dead, many nightmares.

He calmed down, looked at the surroundings, saw this is a common room; two small windows, the room furnishings simple and clean, only a few pine tables and chairs, a kettle and cups.

Half of the room is taken up by four beds. Besides the one he is now laying upon, the bed next to him is also slightly messy; as though someone had just been sleeping. As for the other two, quilts are stacked neatly, meticulous.

Above each of the four beds, on the walls, hung a banner that read in large print:

Dao!

This place seemed like a common room inn, or a room for disciples.

Natsu sat for a while; suddenly, his heart could not help but raise an idea: Perhaps, all of this is a nightmare, right? Maybe I've been sleeping here? Perhaps, out of the room, mother will, as usual, call and smile: "You little slacker!"

He slowly got out of bed, put on shoes, step by step, went over to the door.  
The door was half shut; from the door, a light wind blew inside.

He walked step-by-step, the two hands holding tighter together. His heart beat fast, holding his breath; soon, he went to the entrance and placed his hand on the door.

At that moment, the door felt as heavy as mountains; sinking like iron.

He grit his teeth, "Ji ah" sound, opened the door.

The bright light from outdoor suddenly flooded in, causing his eyes to narrow. Sun shined on his body, with a slight touch of warmth.

But, his heart, suddenly fell into deep ice.

It's a small courtyard outside the door; there are pine and cypress trees, brush, several flowers. In front there is a corridor leading to outside of the courtyard. Four feet in front of the door, there are a few steps attaching the courtyard and corridors.

At the corner of the steps, sat a lonely child with his hand holding his cheek, sitting there motionless.

Perhaps the door opening disturbed him, The child hesitated, slowly turned.

Gray.

Natsu 's mouth opened, there are hundreds of questions in his mind; but, when the words near the mouth, all turns into silence.

He wanted to shout aloud but, chest depressed, can not shout out.  
Two lines of tears, just like that, quietly, slipping.

Two children, just like that, silently, look at each other in the eye.

From far away, there came the singing of the birds in the blue sky, white clouds.

※ ※ ※

Natsu sitting on the steps on the other side, head down, watching the stone in the courtyard's trail.

In the small courtyard, silence.

After long time, Gray said slowly: "I woke up earlier than you, there was several people in the room, I asked them; here is Mount Jadeon, Peak of Widow."

Natsu whispered: "Mount Jadeon"

Gray said: "Listen: they said, a few Jadeon disciples passing by saw the village, the village..." here, his voice could not help but choke up.

He put his hands firmly to rub his eyes, stretched his breath, then said: "Then, they found us in the village and brought us to the mountains."

Natsu 's mouth moved a little, but still did not lift his head, and said: "what are we going to do, Gray?"

Gray shook his head sadly and said: "I don't know."

Natsu still wanted to talk; however, an unfamiliar voice suddenly intervened from behind: "ah, you all have woken up?"

They looked back at the same time and saw a young Taoist standing there, dressed in blue robes, a quite handsome individual. He trotted over, said: "Master would like to see you, he has some questions for you. Come with me."

Natsu and Gray looked at each, stood up; Baye said: "Yes, big brother bring us please."

The young Taoist looked at Gray, nodded his head and said: "come with me."

Following the Taoist, they leave the courtyard; seeing a much longer corridor in front of them, every twenty feet lays a red pillar. Between each set of two pillars, there is an archway.

They went forward along the corridor; after a few arches and pillars, they find out that in each archway there are almost identical small courtyards which seem like a living place for Jadeon disciples.

Just from the scale, no less than a hundred of those small courtyard, clearly shows the high number of Jadeon disciples.

Taking a long while to get to the end of this corridor immense white walls and a door come into view below. Two large wooden doors made of thick plates, up to ten yards in height, no one knows where such timber was originally found.

The young Taoist didn't say anything, probably going through here daily, numb to the sights unlike the two children.

As soon as they passed through the doorway the two children held their breaths; eyes looked up in wonder.

Here, appears an almost legendary wonderland.

A very large square lay in the center, the ground is all paved with white marble, light flashes. Distant white clouds swell, seem to coat the area like a veil, actually rolling past under foot. In the center of the square stands a giant bronze tripod every few hundred feet, divided into three rows, each row of three, a total of nine, the rules are placed. Smoke pours from the tripods, clear and not scattering into the air.

"Come this way," seeming to understand the minds of these two children, the young Taoist smiled, let them gaze for a moment, then woke them up and moved along.

"This is one of the Jadeon's Six Scene, the 'Cloud Sea,' the wonders are even greater, ahead!" The young priest walked onward.

Gray could not help but inquire: "What?"

The young priest pointed, said: "Rainbow Bridge."

The two children looked over, saw in the distance at the end of the square, behind hazy mist and clouds, seeing something shiny, they sped up their pace and traveled forward.

The sound of water became audible; followed by a few strange sounds like thunder, coming from an unknown place.

They grew closer and closer, the clouds as gentle as fairies and gently surround by their side, and gradually lift the veil, revealing a clear face.

A stone bridge was placed at the end of the square reaching, with no seat nor pier, across the sky; traveling from one side of the square, going upward, deep into the clouds, like a dragon into the sky. The gentle sound of water came, under the sunlight the whole bridge shone colorfully with the seven colors falling like a rainbow into the earth.

Natsu and Gray stared.

The young Taoist smiled and said: "Come with me." Then headed onto the stone bridge.

Setting foot onto the stone bridge, the two children found that there was water running down on both sides of the bridge's edge; very clear, but the middle remained dry. The sun shone through the clouds on the bridge but, also because of the water, the light turned into a brilliant rainbow.

The Taoist looked at their excitement. He concerned, said: "You must be careful, if you accidentally fall down you will end up in the bottomless abyss, by that time we won't even have a body to bury."

Natsu and Gray were both startled, then quickly calmed down, walked carefully.

This Rainbow Bridge was extremely long and high, the three walked along it, felt all the clouds around them gradually sink underfoot; they understood that they were getting higher and higher. The strange sound from up ahead still kept coming.

After walking for a while the clouds gradually become thinner; moving out of the clouds, seeing the blue sky stretching infinitely wide, with clouds now under their feet, floating lightly.

In front is where highest peak of Peak of Widow, Jadeon's main hall "Crystal Hall" is located.

The mighty "Crystal Hall" is located at the top of the mountain with clouds surrounding it. A few cranes fly by, circling around in the sky; such celestial environment fills people's hearts with admiration.

Rainbow Bride no longer continues rising into the sky at this time; arched in the air and landing on the ground next to the green pool. At the same time, Taoist songs faintly filter through the air out of "Crystal Hall." The strange sound from before grows ever more loud.

The three got off the Rainbow Bridge, next to the pool a set of large stone steps lead from the pool-side to the door of Crystal Hall. Green pond water, clear as a mirror, shadows of mountain clearly visible.

They got onto the stone steps and were about to walk toward the door; suddenly, a roar arose from deep within the pond, like the sound of thunder. It was the noises that had boomed earlier.

The young Taoist has taken precaution, leading with his left hand the body floats upward, wafting back twenty feet, far from the pond, and stopping in mid-air. There is, however, no way for the two children to escape; suddenly, their bodies are splashed with pond-water.

But, they do not notice their own situation, simply stare at the giant in front of them, about five yards high, with a dragon head and lion body, covered with scales; giant eyes and a large mouth with two sharp fangs shining in the sun, face grim, frightening to anyone.

The monster shook itself, flapping in the wind; another spray dashed up and then, as though it found something, the giant head stretched over.

Natsu and Gray saw the monster had a head substantially bigger than both of them; In the sunlight, sharp teeth were clearly visible protruding from its mouth. Looking at it ever more closely, they grew really frightened; could not help but hold together tightly, the heart pounding heavily.

At this time, the young Taoist drifted back closer, placing a single hand in front of the chest, respectfully said: "Mister Spirit, Master specially summoned them."

Monster glared down at him, "rip," and snapped the nose; a big pair of eyes rolled as the Monster used its brains to ponder the situation. Then, ignoring the three, walked to the side; laying on dry ground in the pool, yawned, put its head down lazily, fell asleep under the sun.

The young Taoist told the two shocked children to continue walking, said: "Mister Spirit is an ancient animal tamed by our faction leader Master Jade Leaf a thousand years ago, called 'Water Kirin.' That year, Master Jade Leaf expanded Jadeon, slaying evil, Water Kirin also helped us a lot. Now, he is the mountain protector, people call him 'Mister Spirit.'"

Finished speaking, he bowed to Water Kirin; Natsu was day dreaming, but was pulled by Gray, giving him a look, then they also respectfully bowed to Water Kirin. Water Kirin didn't look, motionless, but let out a loud snoring sound from his nose.

After completing the salute, the three moved on. Through the high stone steps a golden plaque can be seen, written upon it are the words: "Crystal Hall." Arriving in front of the mighty hall, the doors open wide, well-lit interio, enshrines Yuanshi Tianzun, Lingbao Tianzun and Daode Tianzun the San Qing statues (note1).

In front of the statues, dozens of people stand within the hall, some in dao some in su (note2), seems like all are Jadeon. Before them there is seven large ebony chairs, three on each side; the center chair sits in front of all, but only six people are sitting there. The last chair, at the right, was empty.

Note 1: San Qing is the gods of Taoism, believe to be create this world. San mean three. Qing mean clear. So it mean those three gods, Yuanshi Tianzu, Lingbao Tianzun and Daode Tianzun, are already exist before the world is created.

Note 2: Dao mean Taoism, or something similar to that. Su mean normal people. In this sentence it saying how the people look like, some wear taoist clothes and some wear normal people clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Adopt

Presently, the people inside the hall are discussing something. The young Taoist who lead Natsu and Gray respectfully said: "Master, and Shishu(note 1), disciple Rogue, in accordance with your orders, has brought two..."

Suddenly his words get interrupted by a mournful sound of shouting echoing from the hall: "Ghost, ghost! Ghosts!"

Rogue is surprised, but notices Natsu and Gray are even more-so. Although the sound is broken and ugly, it is of extreme familiarity to them. Shaw Danon, not caring much for keeping composure any longer, rushed into the hall and shouted: "Uncle Bozo, Uncle Bozo, is that you?"

Marked by his impatience, his voice contains slight anxiety and sadness. People see it in their eyes, sadness arising from their hearts. In the corner, behind the crowd of people, a middle-aged man dressed in woodcutter's clothing; both hands clenched tight to cover his head, curled tightly in a corner, shaking. The "ghost, ghost" sound issues out from the gap between his hands.

Natsu and Gray, who had just entered, immediately recognize that the person is a woodcutter from Grasstemple Village. Last name Wang, second child of the family (note 2), a kind-hearted individual with a smile on his face all the time; always treats the children very well. Beside chopping firewood on the mountain, he also returns with fruits and shares them with all the children.

Natsu rushed to Uncle Wakaba without thinking, grabbed his shoulder and shouted loudly: "Uncle Wakaba, what happened? Why are the village people all...all dead? My mother and my father, what happened to them? Say something!"

Uncle Wakaba heard Natsu asking the same question over and over again; seeming to have touched him on some level he ceased saying "ghost, ghost," then, slowly, looked up at Natsu.

Everyone in the hall grew quiet, even some of the people who had been seated could not help but stand up; all eyes turned to Natsu.

Uncle Wakaba 's eyes shone crimson, filled with fear. He stared at Natsu for a long while but said nothing, frowned, as though he were struggling to remember something.

At this time a Jadeon could not help but step forward, as he was about to speak he was quietly pulled back by the person beside him.

Natsu witnessed Uncle Wakaba 's lack of response; he saw Uncle Wakaba staring at him lifelessly. Natsu could not wait any longer and again shouted: "Uncle Wakaba, what happened to you?"

Unexpectedly as Uncle Wakaba heard his loud shout, his body began to tremble, fear spread across his face again, he rolled to the other corner, curled up with both hands covering his face; his mouth kept moaning: "Ghost, ghost, ghosts!"

Sighs suddenly issued out from everywhere in the hall, Jadeon people are disappointed; those who stood up have not returned to sitting. Natsu sought to ask again but was grabbed by Gray.

Natsu, puzzled, looked back. Gray 's eyes filled with tears, mournfully responded: "there is no use, he has gone insane."

Natsu shocked, did not say anything.

Gray is one year older than him, more meticulous in his thoughts, he looked at everyone in the hall and noted all of them wearing Jadeon clothing, both men and women. Most people in the hall have a weapon with them, the majority being long swords. Six people sitting on chairs appear to be superior to the others, especially the one sitting in the middle dressed in a dark green robe; the head of Jadeon, Master Doyal Shen.

Gray pulled Natsu towad the six people; kneeling in front of Doyal Shen he began to knock his head against the floor, "bang, bang, bang" kowtowing in honor of the faction head.

Doyal Shen looked over them carefully, sighed, said: "Poor child, you can stand up."

Gray has not arisen, peered up at these immortal-like people, sadly replied: "Master, we are young and ignorant but suddenly befallen by great changes; we do not know what to do. You elders are strong, know the past and future, please help us!"

Natsu is not as intelligent as him, so he followed suit and said: "Yeah, immortal elders, you must help us!"

Everyone who was listening could not resist a smile spreading across their face. Shaw Danon is just an ignorant child; but, then, all eyes fall on Gray.

Gray is under great changes at a young age, also facing well-known individuals like Master Doyal Shen, but his speaking remains in perfect order; well organized, his calmness is far stronger than that of usual children, compared to the foolish Shaw Danon, who even thinks Doyal Shen is a god.

The Grasstemple Village tragedy is something that Jadeon had never dealt with for thousands of years. Things occurred right under the eyes of Jadeon, the whole Jadeon faction was shocked. Doyal Shen was surprised and angry when he heard this; he immediately called for a meeting with the other six heads of the houses. Now, except the head of "Bamboo Height" Master Mira who did not attend, the other five are present within the hall.

Being one of the seven house's heads in Jadeon, of course means they are Jadeon's strongest people; and Jadeon's strongest people are, of course, the strongest people in the world. Each of the leaders there are thinking the same thought in their heads as they peer at Gray: "A good piece of jade."

Master Doyal Shen smiled, said: "I don't know future or past, but you live near Mount Jadeon, Jadeon cannot ignore this. However, I would like to ask you a few questions, I hope you can answer."

Gray nodded: "Yes, disciple will answer with all the knowledge I have. Master, please ask."

Master Doyal Shen nodded his head and said: "how did you escape this tragedy unscathed?"

Gray was stunned for a moment, said: "replying to master's question; I remember last night I was at home in bed sleeping. However, when I woke up this morning I found myself sleeping under a pine tree next to Xiaofan; I have no idea what happened. Natsu woke me up, we returned to the village, then we saw that...that...that scene, and fainted."

Master Doyal Shen's eyebrows frowned, he looked at Natsu next and said: "You woke him up; how about you, then?"

Natsu reflected for a moment, then replied: "I don't know how I got there; when I woke up I saw only Gray next to me, so I woke him up."

Master Doyal Shen looked at the other leaders, eyes full of confusion. If someone had come to the rescue, why save only the two children? If not, then, there is no other answer for it!

Master Doyal Shen thought for a moment, said: "So that means you know nothing about what happened last night."

Two of the them responded at the same time: "Yes."

Master Doyal Shen sighed, cried out: "Jellal."

"Disciple, here." A tall and burly Jadeon disciple replied. He was standing behind a seated short, plump man. Jellal appears to be this man's disciple.

Master Doyal Shen said:"You are the one who first discovered Grasstemple Village's massacre; what happened that day, repeat it."

Jellal said: "Yes. This morning, disciple and a few Shi Xiongdi (Note 3) returned from attending to a selection of affairs; we were flying back. When passing over Grasstemple Village, the disciples looked down inadvertently and discovered more than two hundred corpses piled together in the village; a miserable sight. Disciple and the others quickly went to examine but only found the two children. Noticing they were unconscious, allowed a Shidi to bring them back first. Later, in the village latrine," his hand pointed toward Uncle Wakaba who was curled in the corner, then continued "we found this person. But, his eyes are dead; entranced, no matter how disciple asked, no response. Simply kept repeatedly saying: ghost, ghosts, ghost."

Gray 's body shook a little, asked: "Big brother, did you count the number of people?"

Xavion responded: "I found a Shidi who trades firewood with your village daily, he was very familiar with the people at your village. After he was identified and we were done counting the tally: Grasstemple Village, all forty-two families, a total of two hundred and forty-seven people, aside from you three, are all dead."

Although his heart had already known, after hearing what Jellal said he comprehended. Gray and Natsu are still not helped and their eyes almost black out and faint again.

Master Doyal Shen sighs softly, his left hand swings, a red bead flies out from his sleeve, flies in front of Natsu and Gray, rolls across their foreheads; suddenly, cool air flooded their bodies. Their minds, which had originally been taut, nerves seemed to loosen; they grew physically and mentally exhausted, could not help but fall asleep.

Doyal Shen waved his hand, the disciples who have been standing bow, then leave the hall. Within the hall, only six people remain.

At this moment the short, plump man said: "Shixiong, you used 'Calming Beads' to temporarily settle them; but, when they wake up, what are you going to do?"

Master Doyal Shen thought for a moment, turned to the Taoist sitting at left and asked: "Jiemma Shidi, what do you think?"

Master Jiemma is a tall, solemn man; head of Jadeon's "Dragon Head Peak." In Jadeon, except the head Master Doyal Shen's main peak, his peak is the strongest. Jiemma is a severe man, in addition to managing his own disciples he is also in charge of punishments in Jadeon. Jadeon disciples respect their head Master Doyal Shen of course, but the most feared is Jiemma.

Master Jiemma 's eyebrows wrinkled, after a while he said: "There is so many strange things in it, I am afraid we cannot clear this matter in a short time. However, Grasstemple Villagers living near us, we cannot ignore them. I think we should adopt them as disciples."

Master Doyal Shen nodded and said: "Yes, that is what I thought. The two children will be lonely out there; we have to take care of them. I have not adopted any disciples for years; which Shidi can help me adopt them?"

At that moment, the short plump man, head of Jadeon's "Bamboo Peak" Gildarts Clive, said:"Shixiong, from what I think, it is best not to let two of them remain under the same house. If they stay together, seeing each other constantly, it will remind them of the past; their sadness will never end, it will not be good for their future!"

Master Doyal Shen thought for a moment, said: " Gildarts Shidi's right. They are still young, but facing such great changes; we have to resolve their anger in their hearts, so we really should not let them live together in the same place. That means we will need two Shidi to adopt them." Then, he looked to the others.

Jiemma, Gildarts and the rest of the five leaders turn their gaze toward Gray almost all at the same time; no one cares about Natsu.

In cultivation, quality is of considerable importance; being gifted is better than practicing for hundreds of years. When Jadeon almost fell, they needed to only rely upon Master Jade Leaf who, although very young was also very talented and understood the ancient scrolls; his skill was far greater than the ancestor's practice. From a member of a small faction of Jadeon, to the leader of the Good.

In addition to strong talent, a good master is certainly hard to find; however, the disciples of superior quality are also rare. Gray 's talent is far greater than others, the heads of Jadeon naturally gravitate towards him.

After a while Gildarts coughed, said: "Hei hei, Shixiong, you know that my Bamboo Peak house always has a small amount of people, I'd help you and adopt one."

As he was about to point at Baye, the head of "Sun Rise Peaks" Yajima stood up, standing in front of Gildarts, and said to Master Doyal Shen: "Shixiong, today when I see this child I think there is a bond between us, it must be suyuan, how about letting him study under my house?"

Each of the houses are gentle to the others on the surface; however, on the inside they are competing with each other, seeing that Baye is extraordinary quality, who will ever know if he is going to be the next Master Jade Leaf. Even if adopting a far worse disciple, just a regular disciple, they never let the other houses have a chance. Because of Master Doyal Shen's position and strength, no one will compete against him; however, Doyal Shen said he will not adopt; who would pass up this kind of golden opportunity?

Right after Yajima finished, the head of "Sun Set Peak" Master Dorma said: " Yajima Shixiong, your house has more than two hundred disciples; if each of them have suyuan with you, don't you have far too many bonds?"

Yajima blushed, was about to reply, Gildarts interrupted: " Dorma Shixiong is right, speaking of the number of disciples, all of oyu have more than a hundred. My Bamboo Peak only has seven people, how about..."

Master Jiemma interrupted, said: " Gildarts Shidi, the two childrens' lives are so poor, we need to give them the best care rather than focus on the number of people we have." Then he turned to Master Doyal Shen and saluted, then continued: "Shixiong, this child is really good quality, please let him be adopted under my house; I will carefully teach him to comfort the souls of Grasstemple Village."

Master Doyal Shen pondered for a moment, Gildarts, Yajima and the others' hearts shout: not good, and as expected, after a while, Master Doyal Shen indeed replied: " Jiemma Shidi's right, let him be adopted under your house."

Jiemma smiled and said: "Thank you, Shixiong."

In people's eyes, those who know Jiemma for a long time, Jiemma usually will not smile; today, his smiled showed his heart is very happy. Now that Master Doyal Shen has said so, and Vasp Caelo's Dragon Head Peak is so powerful, the rest can only swallow their resentment.

Doyal Shen paused, then said: "Well, the other one"

Yajima coughed, eyes closed; Dorma stared at the ceiling of the hall, finding the patterns to be suddenly enthralling; Gildarts just: hei hei and gave a hollow laugh, suddenly falling asleep; the head of "Peak of Wind" Silver Vastia, who did not even get time to say anything, is meditating, seeming as though he did not care from the very beginning.

Only the victorious Master Jiemma looked at them coldly, but his eyes are smiling.

Master Doyal Shen cannot help but feel a little embarrased, but of course he will not say: "so the low quality you will not even bother with." His mind pondered for a moment, then immediately found a scapegoat.

" Gildarts Shidi." Master Doyal Shen smiled.

Gildarts ' heart jumped, he immediately got up and was about to speak, Master Doyal Shen interjected: "Grasstemple Village's murder is your disciple, Xavion's, discovery; it seems this child and your Bamboo Peak have a strong bond between you. Hei hei, let him be adopted under your house."

Gildarts is extremely anxious. Natsu 's quality is average, everyone can see that, so adopting him under the house is just a burden; of course he does not like it. He was about to speak, but how would Doyal Shen give him the opportunity to speak, finishing: "Well, this is the end, Shidi you must pay attention to investigating the murder, understand?"

Jiemma, and the others stood up and said: "Yes."

Master Doyal Shen nodded, coughing several times, but did not look at Gildarts, quickly traveling into the back hall. After his shadow disappeared from the hall, in Jadeon Crystal Hall, the sudden laughter broke out.

Bamboo Peak disciple Xavion had been waiting outside of Crystal Hall, finally all the masters came out, he ran towards them; seeing Gildarts carrying Natsu, could not help but be surprised for a moment and said: "Master, what happened?"

As Gildarts saw him his heart burst out with anger, he said furiously: "What, what happened? Are you being stupid!? Why not quickly take it over?"

Xavion quickly took Natsu who is still sleeping. Gildarts was angry, his eyes saw Yajima, Dorma, and others who are laughing, his heart grew even more angry, he shouted at Jellal: "Come on, what are you staring at?"

When he finished, ignoring the others, his right hand drew in mid-air, red light flashed, a red sword with red edging lept to his hand; then, jumping on the sword and piercing through the air he left.

Jellal was puzzled for a moment, but at least he comprehended that he had gained one more Shidi. He looked at Natsu in his arms and said: "Xiao Shidi, I do not even know your name yet.

Natsu still sleeping, unaware of his own destiny, already having taken a great turn.

Note 1: Shiniang Shishu, Shibo, Shixiong, Shidi, Shijie, Shimei.  
Shi mean master, so when character put behild "Shi", it mean master related. Niang mean mom, so Shi niang mean master's wife. Shu mean younger brother of father, uncle, so Shi Shu master's Shidi or Shimei. Bo mean older brother of father, so Shi Bo mean master's Shi Xiong or Shi Jie. Xiong mean older brother, Shi Xiong mean older male disciple. Di mean younger brother, Shidi mean younger male disciple. Jie mean older sister, Shi Jie mean older female disciple. Mei mean younger sister, Shi Mei mean younger female disciple.

Note 2: Uncle Bozo's name in chinese is Wang Er Shu. Wang is a chinese last name. Er mean second. Shu mean uncle. His last name is Wang, and the second son, and children call him uncle, so his name is Wang Er Shu.

Note 3: Xiongdi-Xiong mean older brother, di mean younger brother, so Xiongdi mean bothers.

Author's Note: Six chapters in a day! I'm gonna make a record here! Also, since I'm having an exam, I won't have much time to update, I promise I'll update new chapters when I finish the exam.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Meeting Master

Natsu awoke, startled for a moment then slowly sat up; the things that had happened over the past rushed into his heart like the tides onto the shore.

Feels like waking up from a nightmare!

"You've woken up; that's good." A voice issued from the door; a person entered.

Natsu looked up and recognized that he was Jellal, the disciple he had seen in Peak of Widow. In his mind, seeing familiar people, he felt slightly warmer.

" Jellal big brother." Natsu cried.

Although Jellal is a large fellow, his heart cannot help but feel sorrow. He went to the bed, touched Natsu 's head, said softly: "xiao shidi, don't be sad; from now on, we are one big family."

Natsu not understanding, asked: "What family?"

Jellal smiled and told him that Gildarts had adopted him as a disciple. Of course, the minor conflict between the Jadeon elders during the day at the Peak of Widow's Crystal Hall, he will never learn of.

Natsu listened, feeling a bit lost. Jadeon, in such a farm boy's eyes, are like immortals; never having thought for one day that he will have the opportunity to join Jadeon. However, the price is not what he would have willingly paid for it.

He grit his teeth, feeling that it's useless to think about the matter any longer. Then he said: " Jellal Shixiong."

Jellal smiled, nodded, said: "Good. Xiao Shidi, you have slept for a day and night; you are probably hungry, right?"

Natsu did not think that he was; but, after Jellal asked this, his stomach growled twice.

Jellal laughed: "Come, Xiao Shidi, we will eat something first, and then you can learn a bit about our faction; after, you can go see master and shi niang, and the other shixiongs."

Natsu nodded his head then got out of bed. Noticing the room he is in is quite similar to Peak of Widow Jadeon disciples' room, but it seemed even larger.

Jellal walked with him as he explained: "Bamboo Peak is different from the other houses in Jadeon. We have very few people, the total number of people is ten, including you, so the room is larger." Walking to the entrance there is also a similar small courtyard. Once out of the yard, there is also a hallway; but, there is only a dozen houses, far less than Peak of Widow.

Shaw Dannon followed Xavion toward the kitchen. Learning from his speech, Bamboo Peak has stood since Master Jade Leaf, reaching Tian Bolis' hands now as the sixth generation; has always been the same way, not many people. Now the elders, except Master Gildarts, remain only as Shishu Ultear, wife of Gildarts. The two have a daughter, Meredy, thirteen years old, two years older than Natsu; as such, Natsu is the true Xiao Shidi.

Among all of the disciples of Gildarts, Jellal is the oldest shixiong, following him is Romeo, Warren, Reedus, Max, and Laxus.

Natsu trying his best to remember: "Oh, Romeo shixiong, Warren shixiong, Reedus shixiong, Max shixiong, Laxy shixiong..."

Jellal laughed: "it's Laxus shixiong."

Natsu was slightly startled, then realizing, asked: "Why isn't sixth shixiong the same?"

Jellal said: "Originally, he was indeed called Laxy, but you say that again and listen to it."

Natsu murmured: " Laxy, Laxy, Uncle Lyxa... ..." then understood and began laughing.

Jellal also laughed: "You know, in fact, master does not really care about it. However, shi niang is very annoyed and, after a few times, she said how Lyxa shidi does not respect his master and that he needed to learn some lessons; the Lyxa shidi was scared half to death and quickly asked master and shi niang to provide a new name for him. Later, shi niang gave him the name ' Laxus.' Say this name a few more times."

Natsu lightly said: " Laxus, Laxus, gambling must lose ... ..." broke out in laughter so hard that he bent himself forward.

Jellal had originally planned to make him laugh, perhaps it would help diminish his feelings of grief; seeing Natsu happy, he smiles: "Sixth shidi was really addicted to gambling before he arrived her. Later, by chance, master brought him here; although he does not gamble anymore, he usually loves to put bets down for fun, shi niang doing this is also a warning."

Natsu smiled, the mournful mood had been softened a lot. Also seeing da shixiong is so kind, the fear of the future also gradually settled down.

After eating in the kitchen, Jellal took Natsu to the Bamboo Peak's main hall "Hall of Quietude." All of the people from Jadeon's Bamboo Peak at the moment are all in the Hall of Quietude. Paved with red bricks, red tiles and stone pillars; a "Tai Chi" carved on the ground, everything is simple.

There are two people seated on chairs, one is Gildarts, the second person is a quiet, graceful woman of about thirty; there is an adorable little girl standing beside her with a pair of watery bright eyes.

The other five male disciples lined up, standing below, tall or short, strong or thin, at that moment all of their eyes were peering at Natsu.

Jellal stepped up and said respectfully: "master, shi niang, disciple has brought Natsu Shidi here."

Gildarts snorted, slightly impatient, Ultear looked at Natsu, said: " Jellal, he had slept for a day and a night. I fear he is hungry, you should take him to eat something first."

Jellal said: "In reply to Shi niang, I had just went to the kitchen with Natsu Shidi."

Ultear nodded, looked at Gildarts, no longer speaking. Gildarts snorted again, said: "let's begin."

Natsu, uncertain what to do, heard Jellal whisper behind him: " Natsu Shidi, quickly kneel down and kowtow to master."

Natsu immediately knelt down, "dong dong dong" kowtowed more than ten times in a row, heavily and loudly.

"Ha ha." Meredy, the little girl could not help laughing. Ultear smile: "Good boy, nine times is enough."

Natsu replied "Oh," then stopped and looked up. People saw his large, red forehead; could not help laughing aloud. However, in Gildarts ' eyes, Natsu was so stupid that he could not even be more stupid; the thought of teaching another idiot in the future, his large head seems to grow slightly bigger.

"Well, that's it," Gildarts was in a very bad mood, waving: " Jellal, you take care of him first, teach him the rules of our faction and some basic methods of Taoism."

Jellal answered: "Yes," hesitated, then said, "But Master, Natsu shidi was still little, this entry disciple's homework ... ..."

Gildarts rolled his eyes, responded: "do it." Stood up, and, without looking back, went to the back hall; all the disciples bowed together, said: "escort master."

After Gildarts left, and before anyone said anything, the little girl Meredy already jumped in front of Natsu and started staring at him closely. Natsu, seeing her cute face in front of his eyes, although still young, but already beautiful; when he was in Grasstemple Village, he had never seen such a beautiful girl around his age. He could not help blushing.

"Ha," Meredy seeming like she had found a treasure, pointing to Natsu, laughed out loud: "shixiongs, you see, he blushes when he sees me."

Bursts of laughter filled the hall, Natsu 's face became even more red. Ultear came over and said: " Meredy, don't make fun of shidi."

Meredy made a face, but does not take her mother's words into mind; standing straight up she tells Natsu: "Hey, call me shijie."

Natsu 's heart was angry, but seeing Meredy s bright eyes and beautiful body, his heart grew confused, can not help but respond: "shijie."

Meredy was always the youngest in Bamboo Peak, but now she has gained a shidi that is younger than her, she was very happy. She was pretending to be an elder in front of Natsu, said: "good boy, Natsu shidi, you need to listen to shijie oh."

Natsu answered: "Yes."

Ultear pulled her daughter aside, said: "don't speak anymore nonsense." Then, she turned to Jellal and said, " Jellal, xiao shidi is still young, I am worried that homework may be a little difficult; so, take good care of him."

Jellal said respectfully: "Yes."

The other five shidi stood together laughing, looking at each other; all are happy that Jellal is the one tasked with taking care of Natsu.

Just then, Ultear suddenly made a strange movement; turning the neck as though she were stretching muscles, significantly different than her graceful temperament just moments before. Just at that moment, all Bamboo Peak disciples stopped laughing, tongue-tied; they seemed like they sensed disaster coming.

Ultear cleared her throat, said: "You ..."

"Shi niang," Jellal shouted, forehead sweating.

Ultear frowned and said: "what?"

The remaining five shidi also said at the same time: "da shixiong, what are you doing?"

Jellal hurriedly said: "Shi niang, Natsu Shidi just started, disciple is following master's order to teach him the rules of our faction and the daily homework. So, we need to go now."

Ultear was quiet for a moment, then nodded and said: "you are right, go."

"What?" The remaining five shidi shouted.

Jellal laughed hollowly, stepped forward and picked up Natsu, not waiting for anyone to say anything, immediately they went outside, he said: "xiao shidi, let shixiong find a quiet place first, then teach you the rules."

Meredy followed with a smile. Someone behind him scolded loudly: "Shame on you Jellal shixiong!"

"Coward!"

...

Natsu heard these and was puzzled. Thinking to himself: "why would people call da shixiong coward for teaching him the rules?"

As his mind was thinking, Ultear suddenly shouted, as cold as ice and snow: "Shut up!"

The hall was quiet immediately.

Ultear said: "All of you are useless; all of you got scared once you saw that I want to test your cultivation. Another five years from now is Jadeon's 'Seven Peak Tournament' held every sixty years; the last time you had your master and I angry half to death, if this time you do not try harder, we will look shameful in front of other houses! Come on, all five of you come together... ..."

Jellal ran faster and faster, ran out of the hall and went straight to the back hill. Natsu sprawled over his shoulder, the brushes on both sides pass by at high speed. Hidi had taken out a red silk with light amber coloring; half transparent, radiating soft red light, apparently a cultivator esper. At this time Meredy, standing on top of the red silk, made a random sign with her hand and the silk carried her flying in the air, following Jellal from behind.

Natsu had never seen such a miraculous thing, he was more than surprised. Seeing Meredy flying, his eyes showed admiration.

Hidi saw his expression and felt very proud, catching up with Shaw Danon flying next to him, she said: "what is it, aren't I powerful?"

Natsu kept on nodding and said: "Yes, yes, yes, yes, shijie you are really powerful, shijie you can run very fast while standing on red cloth!"

Meredy thought for a moment, then realized, figuring out what he meant by the red cloth, she could not help laughing: "fool!"

Natsu, puzzled, heard Jellal laugh: "xiao shidi, what you are talking about, that is 'Phoenix Soul' crafted by shi niang while she was young, her famous esper. Very powerful. One of the most well known cultivator espers in Jadeon, how is it become the, the red cloth?"

Natsu blushed and secretly looked at Meredy, only saw her laughing at him.

After running for a while, the three went to the slopes of the small back hill. Jellal stopped and put down Natsu. Meredy also landed on earth, hand's sign to return, seeming like there is a spirit within "Phoenix Soul," it automatically rolled up, plate around her waist, appearing like a nice red belt.

This hillside was covered with bamboo, some thick some thin, flourishing across the forest. But, looking closely, the bamboo is different and unusual; it had black bamboo joint.

Jellal, pointing to the bamboo forest, tells Natsu: " Natsu shidi, we Bamboo Peak house have a rule; the early entry disciples need to cut down bamboo here daily. You are still young, just chop one down daily for the first three months; as for the thickness, that is up to you."

When Natsu heard Jellal talk about homework at the beginning, Ultear also needed Jellal to take care of him, his mind thought it should be difficult, but he found out it is like chopping firewood. He was born in Grasstemple Village, as a farmer's child, he went with adults to the hill several times to cut firewood; his heart widened with a smile, he said "da shixiong, I have chopped wood before, don't worry."

Jellal wanted to say something, but paused; smiled for a moment and said: "That's good. We will walk back slowly, I will let you remember the trail, then you can come here alone in the future. On the way back, I will teach you the rules of our faction."

Meredy laughed: "Da shixiong, why do you run in such a hurry to say something so useless and then slowly walk back; are you afraid my mother will beat you up?"

Jellal 's face grew red, not bothering with her and instead telling Natsu: "xiao shidi, you must remember well, the faction's first regulation, must respect master... ..."

In fact, Jadeon Bamboo Peak's head Gildarts is just lazy, although he seeks reputation he has always been too lazy to discipline his disciples. Generally, he just teaches them the basics of Taoism then later pays no attention, letting the disciples off on their own self study. But his wife, Ultear, always loves to compete with others, often getting into fights. Very famous when she was young, but after marrying Gildarts, her temper had reduced significantly but then often felt bored. Also, secondly, the disciples are so useless, in Jadeon's "Seven Peak Tournament" held every sixty years, for many sessions, all the Bamboo Peak disciples were defeated; aside from Da Shixiong Jellal who won one round, the rest had all lost and become Jadeon's joke.

Ultear always wants to win, how could she bear such a shame of loss, so, often, she "teaches" the disciples on her husband, Gildarts ', behalf. Although she looks soft, her temper is quite urgent; her cultivation is extremely high, she may beat the disciples black and blue all over if not careful. People fear the beautiful shi niang far more than the fat, short master.

By this time, it was already late, the sun sunk to the west; a brilliant sunset painted the sky. Sun shining down on Bamboo Peak, they walk slowly to the mountain. The barking of a dog came from the house on top of the peak mixed with scream of some poor men.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 New Beginning

The sky is already dark by dinner hour.

On Bamboo Peak, the entire back of the mountain was filled with forests of bamboo. The people's houses are all built at the front hill, the largest and most important is the main hall, Hall of Quietude, the Gildarts couple and their daughter lived in one of the back halls. Next to Hall of Quietude is the courtyard where the disciples live. Because there is only a few people, a small number of house is higher than the population, everyone has their own room; even the newly arrived Natsu has one as well. If comparing the living conditions Bamboo Peak is superior to the other peaks.

The only remaining locations are the Tai Chi Cave, kitchen and the dining hall. At this time all the disciples gathered in the dining hall; Sixth disciple Laxus (Dubishu), who is in charge of cooking, is serving foods to the table, mostly vegetables, few are meats. Disciples are seated on the right side of the long table following order of oldest to youngest, Jellal sat in the front, Natsu sat at the end. Across the table there is a large chair and two smaller chairs, the place seems to be prepared for Gildarts ' family.

Natsu saw there is an empty seat next to him, where Laxus had set. After a while Laxus, finally finished serving meals, washed his hands then went back to the seat, waiting with the other disciples for their master to arrive.

Laxus looked quite young, thin, pointed face, large eyes; looking life a thief, seemed to be clever. He sat down and looked at Natsu, smiling: "Xiao shidi, what is your name?"

Natsu honestly said: " Natsu."

Laxus nodded, point to himself, said: "I am your sixth shixiong Laxus."

Natsu respectfully said :"Sixth shixiong."

Laxus coughed, patted on his shoulder and smiles: "In a minute, you can try your Shixiong's cooking skill.."

See this table full of foods, Natsu could not help but swallow, nodding firmly.

Laxus suddenly smiled, pointed to the hall entrance, said: "Xiao Shidi, after a moment master shi niang and Xiao Meredy will come, we'll make a bet, okay?"

Natsu froze, the other disciples had turned their heads with a smile, fifth disciple Max, who sat on the other side of Laxus, laughed: "old sixth, your gambling addiction arises again, ah?"

Fourth disciple Reedus said: "He hasn't won for a long time, and now seeks to fool a child?"

"Get lost!" Laxus waved again and again, ignoring the other people, smiling and telling Natsu: "Xiao Shidi, who do you think from master's family will be the first one to enter? Well, you are new; you can have first guess, so people won't say sixth shixiong bullied you."

Second disciple Romeo, sitting at the far side, cried loudly: "Xiao shidi, this is a bet; first, ask him what will happen if you lose or win?"

Laxus grunted and said: "What? You are afraid I will bilk, ah? I, Laxus, walk across the whole world; what I rely on is my gamblers conduct which is famous around the world (everyone laughed: "but you have never won!"), xiao shidi, if you guess right, I will help you chop down the bamboo for ten days. If you lose, you need to help me wash the dishes for ten days, how does that sound?"

Everyone is laughing, Jellal scoffs: "useless."

Natsu seeing all shixiong smile, kind and friendly, not thinking him as an outsider, his heart feeling warm, said: "Deal."

Laxus slapped his leg, suddenly feeling energetic and radiant, said: "xiao shidi, tell me, master, shi niang and xiao shimei; who will come in first?"

All eyes fall on Natsu, Natsu pondered for a moment; Jadeon always respect their master as most important; so, Gildarts, as a master, should enter first. Immediately he said loudly: "I guess that master will come in first."

Everyone laughed, Max shook his head: "can't believe that today someone really got fooled by old sixth."

Laxus a very happy, looking at Natsu, said: "xiao shidi, in fact, xiao shimei is always the first one rushed in. Haha, you will stay to help me wash dishes then. "

Natsu touched his head, could not help but laugh out, nodded: "Yes, sixth shixiong."

The short third disciple Warren laughed: "old sixth, are you serious?"

Laxus rolling his eyes, said: "what are you saying old third, I did not force him, we are all happy to lose isn't it xiao shidi?"

Natsu nodded, suddenly Jellal said: "master is here."

Everyone hid their expression, stood up, facing the door, ready to greet the master. A moment later, Gildarts ' stout body appeared at the entrance, and behind him is ... ...

Empty!

He came alone.

Everyone is stunned, Laxus can not help but ask immediately: "Master, where are shi niang and xiao shimei?"

Gildarts stared at him, said lightly: "Shi niang went back home with xiao shimei."

All are stunned, but after a moment they could not help laughing, watching Gildarts coming, Natsu felt embarrassed, would like to laugh but not dare to laugh, Laxus was stunned and speechless.

Gildarts sat in his large chair, waved his hand and said: "eat."

All disciples sat down, everyone looked at Laxus with a faint smile. Gildarts looked Natsu then turn to Jellal: "Have you told him the rules and precepts of the our faction?"

Jellal nodded: "Yes, I told xiao shidi twelve rules twenty precepts. As for the basic Dagos cultivation practices, disciple saw xiao shidi is tired today since it's his first day, intend to formally teach him tomorrow."

Gildarts nodded, agreeing, turn to Natsu and said: "Seventh."

Natsu had not realized, Laxus pushed him, that remind him that master is calling himself, quickly stood up and said: "Disciple is here."

Gildarts shook his head and lost a bit of confidence on that slow-reacting disciple, said: "You first follow da shixiong, remember to try hard; knowledge is boundless, diligence is your friend. Even if your quality is not as good as others, as long as you persevere, you will get it someday, understand?"

Natsu respectfully said: "Yes."

Gildarts waved: "eat."

Natsu was still young and short, sitting on a chair holding a large bowl, he has difficulty reaching foods from the dish that is slightly too far; however, Laxus who is seated next to him helps him get it several times, chuckles: "Xiao shidi, eat more." Seems like he totally doesn't care that he just lost the bet, his gambling conduct really is not bad.

Natsu grateful hearted, nodded, eats for a while, secretly asked: "Sixth shixiong."

Laxus turned his head and said: "What?"

Natsu said: "Does shi niang still have a home?" In his little mind, Jadeon are like immortals, how can they still be concerned about the outside world.

Laxus said: "Of course, shi niang is still a human being. But Master said shi niang went back home, it's not really her parents' home, it means she went back to Bamboo Height, Mira shishu's place."

Natsu was surprised and said: "What?"

Laxus lowered his voice, said: "Shi niang was from house of Bamboo Height, with the Head of Bamboo Height, Master Mira, were shijiemei. But then, no idea how, she was as pretty as flower, suprisingly married to master, I heard a lot of male shishu in Jadeon don't understand... ... "

"Puff", a chopstick fell on Laxus 's forehead; the strength is not light, causing his forehead to turn red. They were shocked, seeing Gildarts ' angry face, his hand missing a chopstick. Laxus turned to Natsu and stuck out his tongue, not daring to say anymore, then put his head down and resumed eating.

At this time, Jellal asked Gildarts: "Master, the Head of the Faction asked to have a meeting between seven houses, how come only Mira shishu didn't show up?"

Gildarts grunted and picked up another pair of chopsticks, said: "That old nun pretended to be sick, sent someone to tell the Head of the Faction about what...she had a fever and could not go; also, shixiong actually believed it. Hmph! Today, if she came, I can rob the boy which will be easier, may not lose everything..."

Fourth disciple Max coughed twice, whispered: "Master, Mira shishu's house never adopts male disciples."

Gildarts stopped, shook his head and said: "And your shi niang too, once she heard Mira had any problems, immediately took Meredy and saw her, seems like the end of the world, really."

All the disciples looked at each other, all are filled with happy expressions on their face, Jellal hesitated a moment, and asked: "Master, how long shi niang will stay with Mira shishu?"

Gildarts glared at him, said: "What do you mean how long? Went today, tonight will be back."

"Aw!" all disciples sighed, all of them were disappointed. Gildarts looks around, snorted, and asked Jellal: "Today shi niang guide you guys on practice again?"

Jellal did not even have time to speak, second disciple Romeo already cut in: "Master, don't ask him, da shixiong deserted us today, what a shame."

Jellal said angrily: "Nonsense, I have instruction from the master to help xiao shidi... ..."

"Boo ... ..." crowd booed everywhere.

They spent an hour eating, then everyone was gone, Natsu wanted to stay and help Laxus to wash the dishes, Laxus laughed: "Xiao shidi, thank you; however, I can do it myself. You won the bet, don't worry, tomorrow I'll help you chop the bamboo."

Natsu, quite embarrassed, was about to say something; Jellal 's voice issued in from outside: "sixth, don't help him." Jellal came in from outside, told Natsu: "xiao shidi, come, I'll take you to your room."

Natsu nodded, but Laxus said: "da shixiong, what did you say?"

Jellal said: "xiao shidi has just started, needs to build a solid foundation, not the time to be lazy."

Laxus scratched his head and said: "that's right, how about this, xiao shidi, this time I owe you one, if you need me to do something for you in future, just tell me, ok?"

Natsu said: "Sixth shixiong, what about we just forgot about, it's just ... ..."

Laxus become serious, said righteously: "What are you talking about, am I the kind of people who doesn't know the different between right or wrong, good or evil, a promise is a promise, or other shixiongs will laugh at me."

Natsu nodded his head, but didn't understand what that had to do with right or wrong, good or evil?

Jellal pulled Natsu 's hand, said: "Xiao shidi, come, I'll take you to your new room."

They leave the kitchen, sky already darkened, bright moon slowly rising, hanging on the east sky. They passed Hall of Quietude's entrance, Natsu looked to the inside and saw all the lights had gone out; all are darkness except the moonlight shining at the front entrance, quite ghastly.

Walking for another moment, they returned to the courtyard where the disciples live; Jellal took him to the far right house, said: "xiao shidi, today when you woke up the room you were in is where I live; the other shide's houses are all following order, all on the right side; the several rooms on the left were empty." Pausing, he looked at Natsu and said: "You live by yourself, are you scared?"

Natsu shook his head.

Jellal smiled: "This is it. We are men, how can we be afraid of loneliness! Come, we will go inside." Talking with Natsu and went inside.

Natsu carefully examined this strange place but later will be accompanied with it for a long time: a small courtyard's corner, pine tree on the left, five to six bamboo on the right, two or three people high. The small stones paved into a trail in the courtyard, lined with grass, the night wind blowing, gently shaking the bamboo leaves, a faint wave of grass fragrance came, everything is quiet.

Jellal opened the door, lit up the candles, said: "Xiao shidi, come in."

Natsu went in, saw the house furnished as simply as Jellal 's room, table, chairs, bed, have nothing else.

Jellal said: "I had already cleaned a bit today, you stay here for now. Life on the mountain is harsh, you are still small, may feel lonely, but we cultivator, must able to bear all kind of suffering, the matters of daily life, you will have to do all by yourself. "

Natsu said: "Yes, da shixiong."

Jellal nodded his head, looked around, said: "If there is nothing more then I will go back. You've been tired, get some early rest."

Natsu answered, then suddenly remembered something, said: "da shixiong, it just getting dark, why don't other shixiong move around?"

Jellal laughed: "You don't know, we studied Taoism cultivation in Bamboo Peak at least four decades already, rarely go out. Bamboo Peak is already boring to us, so too lazy for a walk, like fourth loves to read, second loves to hum songs, hard working people like third will stay in the house and practice, normally won't come out. "

Natsu understand, Jellal smiled and patted his head, and remind him a few things, then turned away.

Natsu went back to his house, closed the door, suddenly feeling the whole world had been quieted down, without any voice. He went back to the table, sat blankly for a while, nothing to do, then blew out the lights, took off his coat then went to bed. Turning over and over again, drowsily falling asleep.

"Ah!"

In the dark, Natsu shouted and sat up, gasping for air. He was dreaming back to Grasstemple Village, saw his father and mother, but also able to see every child playmates, uncles and aunts, all smiling, but all the sudden they have become dead, bloody, horror. His body shaking, that's why he woke up.

He sat a while on the bed, breath getting slower and more calm, eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. Saw that window opened a bit, a faint pale moonlight shines on the brick surface, seem like frost and snow.

Natsu is not sleepy, got up and went to the door, opened the door and went outside.

Silence surrounding him, faint sounds coming from unknown insects. Moonlight like water, shine on his body.

He look up watched the sky and saw many stars. Moon on mid-air, white and bright.

"How is Gray doing now, is he unable to sleep too?" He whispered, sighed, returned to the room; suddenly, his close loosen up a little, a thing rolled out from his clothes, fell on the ground.

Natsu shocked, leaned over and picked it up; but, it is a dim dark purple bead, there is a hole on the seem like the purple bead is string with the Jade Prayer Bead that day. These days he was facing series of great changes, has been forgotten this thing, but now remember that Jura told him to throw this bead away.

Thinking of this, suddenly his heart grew bitter, his father and mother did not leave him anything, the bond between Jura and himself is light, but that night together, they saw each other as family; and that ugly bead is the only thing Jura left him.

Natsu raised his hand, holding the bead in the air, facing the moon. Under the moonlight, the bead's color grew lighter, into a light purple; translucent. Inside a green energy swirl can constantly be seen; it seemed to have a spirit within, wanting to hatch. However, everytime the green grew closer to the surface of the bead, it will light up a little "卐" word and block it back.

Natsu looking at it for a long time, begins to like it, but also because this is the only thing Jura left behind, and Natsu doesn't want to lose it. He thought for a long time, took off a red string, it was a gift his father and mother gave to him wishing for long life and peace. Most people will use gold or silver lock, but his poor family can only use red string instead.

He tied the bead with red string and wore it, hung on his chest. Not feeling cold, but warmth. He smiled to himself, looked up at the sky to the moon, turned back to his room and went to bed.

His first day in the Jadeon has ended.


End file.
